


The Kazla Legacy

by firegirlf16



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Darth Vowrawn is going to kill a bitch along with everyother sith, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Self-Insert, Servent one is very protective, Sith empier, Slow Updates, The old Republic - Freeform, bullshit, everyone is loseing there shit, plot with porn at some pont
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 01:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firegirlf16/pseuds/firegirlf16
Summary: Over 1,000 years ago the Sith Emperor's baby girl was kidnap and sent to an unknown planet by his wife. After he found out and killed her, he set up a search for his child. Now every female who is brought into the empire is given a DNA test to try and find the lost child. After living on a planet for just over 24 years she escaped along with over 3,000 other people, she has arrived to the planet of Dromund Kaas. Now confirmed to be the lost child she must now tell her father and his power bass what her life has been and all the trauma she endured. NO ONE is pleased to find out what has happened and how it was handled by her adopted family that was supposed to love her. Now face to face with her biological father can she now finally recover from her endless nightmares? Or will death be her only release from her past?





	The Kazla Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over 1,000 years ago the Sith Emperor's baby girl was kidnap and sent to an unknown planet by his wife. After he found out and killed her, he set up a search for his child. Now every female who is brought into the empire is given a DNA test to try and find the lost child. After living on a planet for just over 24 years she escaped along with over 3,000 other people, she has arrived to the planet of Dromund Kaas. Now confirmed to be the lost child she must now tell her father and his power bass what her life has been and all the trauma she endured. NO ONE is pleased to find out what has happened and how it was handled by her adopted family that was supposed to love her. Now face to face with her biological father can she now finally recover from her endless nightmares? Or will death be her only release from her past?

 

The quest for immortality is one that should not be taken lightly. For immortality can create glorious things, however it can also destroy the things we hold most dear in our lives. What is the sun? But a powerful light that can cause horrible burns and, deadly delusions. Or is it the light that shines day in and day out. Warming us and guiding our lives to a better tomorrow? We view the sun as life eternal. But it to had a birth as it will also have a death. Just like us, yet we seek to extend our lives to a place that is unknown to anyone but the Gods of old. We know not what lies beyond our short lives and, perhaps we never should. For in doing so we may very well lose ourselves in the proses. Immortality is not for the faint of hart. It is only for the ones who know what it means to survive at all costs, and to save the ones who know not how themselves. For the price of it can be too much to bear on your own. For immortality is a lonely and sometimes cruel existence. But sometimes it’s worth the cost to save one’s home, if only for a mere moment in time. I don’t want to live forever. Just long enough for me to be happy, truly happy once in my life. Yet here we are, in a space ship going somewhere unknown to all of us. Earth is no more. We could only save a few thousand on our side of a stupide war, which should have never happened in the first place. 

* * *

as we travel in hyperspace it is only a mater of time until we reach our new homes. we will likely not see most of the people on this ship again. In our last jump we requested asylum and where granted it by the Sith Empire. I don't care who or what they are I just want a place to call home again. Living on a spaceship is not all its crack up to be. So to the Sith we go.


End file.
